


Predator and Prey

by Moira_Starsong



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Gen, Introspection, One-Shot, Other, Serial Killers, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moira_Starsong/pseuds/Moira_Starsong
Summary: Morality doesn't enter into the picture. Is it fair when the lion takes down the gazelle? The prey hates the predator, believes it to be evil. I understand, really I do. You can't help it. You can't NOT be prey, just as I can't stop being the predator. One-Shot.





	Predator and Prey

Predator and Prey

A 'Heroes' Fanfic

Rated T

You think I'm a monster. Well, you're right. But they made me this way. And now they shirk back, eyes shining with fear. You call me a killer, a monster. They all do. But what does that make them? Chandra Suresh, Noah Bennet and especially Elle. They're just as responsible for my crimes as I am, perhaps more so. It's just easier to deny it when it's not your hands covered in blood.

You scream and run, as if that will do you any good, as if you have any chance against me. It's not a fair fight, not fair at all. But morality doesn't enter into the picture at all. Most people believe fairness and morality to be much the same thing, but they're wrong. Is it fair when the lion takes down the gazelle? Is it fair when an owl swoops down from the sky on an unsuspecting mouse? Is it fair when a pack of wolves takes down a lone elk? Of course it isn't. But is it immoral for a predator to devour his prey?

The prey certainly hates the predator, believes the predator to be evil. And I understand, really I do. You can't help it. I don't hate you for it. No more than the lion hates the gazelle. You can't NOT be prey, just as I can't stop being the predator. It's just in our natures. Believe it or not, I do feel sorry for you sometimes. You're so weak, so innocent. You didn't do anything to deserve this, but neither did I. Evolution is cruel. Nature is cruel. This is reality.

But there are others, there are predators in disguise, wolves in sheep's clothing. A predator has a right to hate another predator. That is natural too. A lion MUST kill any other lion who threatens his pride, the wolf his pack. True, I might be more of a lone wolf without a pack, but it all comes down to territory, really. Sometimes an alpha will even kill one of their own offspring, if he has a become a threat to the alpha's position. The world is dog-eat-dog, literally.

And oh, I hate them. I truly hate them. They barely pose anymore of a threat then you, prey whimpering in the corner. But they pretend that they aren't exactly the same as me, because it terrifies them. They know it, in the deepest parts of their hearts. But all they do is deny, deny, deny. Chandra Suresh, Bennet, Elle, Angela Petrelli. Villains all. Without them I may have never realized my destiny to become this predator. They carefully, purposely crafted me, molded me into this monster. Just to see if they could. They wanted to see what I could do. They wanted to see me kill. They set the stage, they hired the actors, and then they pushed me until I broke. They even caught it on tape! Noah Bennet, company man, loving father, sat in a van outside my apartment and watched as I murdered a man. He watched me saw the top of a man's head off, watched as I wiggled my fingers around in his brain. He made no effort to save him. Or me. Tell me, what does that make him?

It was that moment that Gabriel Gray died, and I was reborn as Sylar. Yet Bennet still thinks that he's better than me. They all do. They lie to themselves, and to each other, and hide what they are. They are every bit the villain that I am. Maybe more so. I could have been normal. I could have been a nobody. I don't know if I regret the way I turned out or not. But I do know this. I'm going to show them all how wrong they are. And I'm going to do it very, very soon.

You're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this. I just needed to hear it out loud, to remind myself of my purpose. And I suppose to "express my feelings". Don't laugh! Even a serial killer needs some human contact now and again. And it's not like you'll be able to tell anyone.

It's too bad. You really are lovely. Such beautiful hair …

Shush, don't cry, it's okay, it's okay. It'll all be over soon.


End file.
